Third Gen Playground
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: What happens when a bunch of little monsters grow up and have kids of their own? Why, you'd need a giant playground and then some.


**Time to introduce the Next Nextgen!**

* * *

 ** _Third Gen Playground_**

 **Mushroom Kingdom; Kingdom Playground**

The Kingdom Playground was the largest playground in the universe, constructed by the finest Carpenter Fairies around. Children from all corners of the cosmos loved to come here, for this playground was specifically designed for all races to enjoy. Unfortunately, this playground had bullies. And in one corner of the playground, a young girl of five years was gazing in terror at a whole pile of beaten kids. Young Mali Anderson had black hair and beautiful brown eyes, along with a purple dress with pink clouds.

The bullies in question took their place atop the pile: compared to the fallen kids, the bullies were quite tiny. "HAH! Is that all you got?! You wimps didn't even TRY to fight us!" declared Christina Uno, a red-eyed girl with blonde hair, a blue T-shirt, and black shorts. Her red bow made her look cute, but the girl viciously cracked her reddened knuckles.

"Hee hee hee!" Her accomplice, Luffy Dimalanta, climbed up. He had tan skin, messy black hair, and blue eyes, along with black shorts and an open green vest. Of course, he was most defined by his raccoon ears and tail. "Oi, that was so ripper! Way to go, first mate!" His golden fist met with her iron fist.

"Eyaaaaahhhh!" Mali ran as fast as she could to get out of the playground. "Aunt Maddy, Aunt Maddy!" She ran up to a little woman with a strong and slender build and brown hair in a ponytail. If it wasn't obvious by their size difference, Mali was a giant. "Christina and Luffy are beating up all the giants! I-I think they're gonna get me!"

"There there, Mali." Maddy patted the girl's leg. "I'll straighten them out. CHRIS, GET OVER HERE."

"Every time with this." Her husband sighed, going to enter the playground with Maddy. "I told you teaching her Haki this early was a bad idea."

"Christina and Luffy?!" screamed a troll girl with whiskers and webbed hands and feet. She was Catsif Ampora. "CHRUFFY! My ship has set sail! !" She was drawing a picture of the two standing atop the giants.

"Oh, boy." Cheren Uno sighed. "She's making pairings with our kids."

"Just like Nepeta did with all of us!" Panini giggled, arm rested on her shorter husband.

"Get ready to eat my dust, girls!" The adults looked over to see three kids racing around the playground. The boy who shouted was Karma Shiota, a magenta-haired boy who wore only a white skirt.

"Hey, if we went around naked like you did, we'd leave you in the dirt!" yelled Joto Hanakari, a snarky girl with red hair in pigtails, a white T-shirt, and blue shorts. "Hey Aria, you're falling behind!"

Aria Conbolt had short purple hair and clothing that matched her father's, save for her green undershirt. "I don't think so! Rainbow DASH!" She threw her arms behind her and fired Blue Wind to dash faster, blowing past her rivals.

"GAAH! WAIT!" Joto halted in panic, as did Karma. "You're about to hit-"

Silica York, a girl with black hair in two pigtails, a blue streak in the middle of it, and a black sweater was scowling intently at her Nintendo 4DS. The chubby-cheeked gamegirl was playing _Sandman: The Spiritverse_ , and had scored a 112 combo in a battle with countless thugs. "Silica, can't you take your eyes off that for a second?" asked her mother, Carol, who wore a gorgeous green dress and a white sunhat on her curled blonde hair.

"Mom, I'm about to break the world record! Seriously, why'd you program a World Rankings if you didn't want people to shoot for the top?"

"I hoped those people would do it at home and not at a playground where there's sunlight and friends."

"LOOK OOOOUT!" Aria didn't slow down in time before bumping into Silica and making her drop her DS. Joto and Karma gazed with the utmost horror. Silica was completely traumatized. Sure, her DS was fine, but her score…

"Grrrrrrr. . . ." A black aura formed around her, and her brown eyes glowed white.

"She's going into Fury Mode!" Karma screamed. "RUN, ARIA, RUN!"

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Aria ran as fast as possible, but Silica's Shadow Fury forced everyone's shadows to pursue the Rainbow Sky Mage.

"STOP!" Dillon yelled, using his own bending to stop the shadows. "All shadows return to your masters! It's sunny out, they're burning up!" Indeed, without their shadows, everyone was alit with white flames. The shadows hastily returned to prevent their owners from vanishing.

"Karma and Joto or Karma and Aria?" Catsif drew pictures of both. "What do I choose? ?"

There was also a cave area of the playground, which was dark even during the brightest day. A 10-year-old boy with a blushed cheeks and a doll-like face with puffy black-and-white hair was creating stars and making constellations on the dark ceiling. "GOTCHA!" He was jumped by a 12-year-old Black girl with a blue shirt and black skirt.

"Whoa! Mikaela, I'm trying to focus!" Gabriel Winkiebottom yelled.

"Gaby, it's so dark in heeeere. Can't we go make stars outside?" Mikaela Gilligan whined.

"No. I can see better in the dark."

"You just don't want everyone to call you a clown."

"That is ridiculous! I do NOT look like a clown."

"Nah, you look like a dolly!"

"I DO NOT!"

Mika snapped her fingers and tele-shrunk Gabriel into her hand. "You do, too!"

"Stop that!" Gabe warped himself to normal size.

"I'VE FOUND ANOTHER SHIP!" Catsif pounced in, forcing a scream out of the two. "Mika and Gabriel! Mikabriel!"

Robi McKenzie was climbing a rock wall that was 50 feet high. He was a Nimbi with round dark-green glasses, a green shirt, khaki brown shorts, and the classic frizzy red hair belonging to the Fulbright Family. "Hey, you're falling behind, Big Brain!" He shouted down at Marty Gilligan, a yellow-skinned half-human alien with a mushroom-like antenna, purple shirt, and black shorts.

"Huff…huff… Why couldn't I inherit more of my Glomourian roots?" Marty gasped. "Lily, can't you tickle him and make him slip?"

"Why ever would I do that, Marty?" asked Lily, an inch-tall green-skinned Kateenian with flower petals around her antenna ball. "That would ruin Robi's soft head of hair." Indeed, she was snuggled comfily on Robi's hair.

The three watched as a green-skinned girl with pink hair and two antennae softly danced up the rocks on the tips of her toes. Trella Dunfree was both blind and mute, but had no trouble sensing things with her antennae, and she was incredibly lightweight. "Oh, my! You're amazing, Cousin Trella!" Lily called. Trella looked down at her with her closed eyes, smiled, and bowed.

"GET BACK HERE, CHRISTINA!" They were startled by an earsplitting screech. Christina Uno came rapidly climbing the wall as Maddy Uno chased her. "You're apologizing to those giants whether you want to or not! !"

"I was toughening them up!" Robi held tight to his rocks as they sped past, and Trella nearly lost balance on hers. When they had gone by, they sighed in relief.

"ARIAAAAAA!" Aria Conbolt dashed up the wall with sonic speed while Silica Shadow Veiled after her, the wind from their speed causing the kids to fall. Thankfully, Robi flapped his wings and regained himself, keeping his little friend safe.

"Mewwwww! Robily are so kawaii!" cooed Catsif.

Jasmine and Frasmine Drilovsky were viewing Maddy chasing Christina and Silica chasing Aria via telescopes from a playground tower. Jasmine's hair was orange and standing tall, wearing an orange bellybutton shirt and skirt, while Frasmine had similar blue hair with a blue shirt and black shorts. "Who would ever be so foolish-" began Jas.

"-as to piss off those two?" followed Fras.

Little did they know they were being watched from another tower. "Do they suspect anything?" Qodachi Ramsey asked. He wore his mother's fireworks robe and had kabuki makeup under his eyes, with messy black hair to match.

"Nope, not a thing!" Kip Blakely gave thumbs-up. He was a dark-brown-haired boy with an indigo polo shirt.

"Great!" Qoda positioned the firework. "Aiming tower GOIN' DOWN!" He ignited the fuse and sent it flying for the twins' tower.

Jasmine heard the whistling sound and gasped. "Brother! Incoming!"

Frasmine spotted the firework and shot an ice beam to freeze it and make it fall. "Gulp! Uh-oh!" Kip gulped. "RETREAT!" He whipped out his broomstick and hopped on with Qoda, flying away as Fras chased on an ice path and Jas chased with Rocket Boost.

"Oh dear, there's only one girl among those four." Catsif said, peeping up from the twins' tower. "That's going to be awkward."

"Nee hee hee hee!" Christina outran her mom with flaming feet. "You'll never catch me, Mom! WAH!" She was stomped under a giant socked foot.

"No, but I will!" said Ichigo Diego, a half-Hispanic/Japanese giant with black hair, a red soccer jersey, and blue jeans.

"Grrrr! Get off me, you fat lug!" Christina struggled to push his foot off.

"Thanks, Ichigo." Maddy grabbed her daughter's arm in her Armament hand. "I'll take it from here."

"Oooo, Ichina is a good ship, too." Catsif scribbled the notes down.

"I tell you, giving birth to Ichigo nearly tore me apart." Karin said to Makava and Morgiana, smoking a cigarette. "He borrowed his father's gigantism alright. Sure, it makes him tough, but he's hard to feed."

"Hehehe!" Sind blushed. "Well, Karin was tough, I had full confidence she would pull through."

"It's always the same with you superhumans," Haruka Grayson said, "only enjoy hurting yourselves. I'll stick with normal kids any day."

"Well, normal bender kids, at least." Lee Andrew replied.

"Wheeeeee!" Laruta Grayson came down the slide with Mack Strongarm. Laruta had black hair in a ponytail, a gray sweatshirt, and blue jeans, while Mack had black spiked hair with black square glasses, a white T-shirt, and blue jeans also. "Can't catch me, Mack!" Laruta ran.

"Gah, curse my mother's superior genes!" Mack cried, sweating as he ran.

"Maruta is another cute ship!" cheered Catsif.

"ERIDAN, tell your daughter to stop shipping people!" Karkat demanded.

"my daughter's antics are beyond my control." said Eridan.

"Ships are love, Karkat. Ships are LIFE!" 3: Nepeta shouted.

"She's RIGHT!" declared a cheerful boy. _Hallelujah!_ Everyone faced up at Max Mankanshoku Murphy, a boy with bowl-cut black hair, a black shirt, and blue shorts, crossing his arms above him. "Ships are what helped pirates cross the seas! Ships are what helped our parents save the day! Without someone to love, we have no drive, we have no ship! And with no ships, we might as well give ourselves to the sharks!"

"YEAH! Tell it like it is, Max!" Mako cheered for her son.

It was at this moment the playground began to tremble. "Hey… what's going on?" Haruka asked.

"GUYS, HEEELP!" Isabelle Rivera, a Spanish girl with black hair in a ponytail, angel wings, and a brown ragged dress raced out of the playground. "Shimmy is about to drive the entire playground across the kingdom!"

"Come on, Isabelle, even Shimmy isn't THAT crazy." Aisa remarked.

But against her doubts, the entire playground fortress indeed snapped off its hinges and began moving across the land via mechanical wheels. "YEEHAAAAW!" Shimmy Ukeru was driving the playground with a steering wheel. She was black hair in standing pigtails and a pink dress with red polka-dots. "We're finally OFF the rails, Ralph!"

"This is our finest work yet, Shimmy!" Ralph Gilligan raised a wrench. He had shiny blonde hair in an aviator's hat, a blue button-up shirt with black gear-like cufflinks, and black pants with long white socks.

"RAAALPH!" Haylee shouted up at her son. "When did you have time to make the playground MOBILE?!"

"SHIMMY, GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Aeincha shouted from Chimney's head.

"GO, SHIMMY, GO!" Chimney cheered for her daughter.

"She'll never listen to me at this rate." Aeincha drooped.

By the time it had fully gone, the cave area was torn down as well, exposing not only a confused Mika and Gabriel, but Perry Uno kissing a troll with red glasses and crab claw horns. "PERRY?!" Panini screamed.

"CANSEZ?!" Karkat shouted.

"Does… this… mean…?" Cheren hesitated.

"PERREEEEZ!" Catsif screamed. "The first human/troll hybrid is UNDERWAY!"

"No no no, it's not what it looks like!" Perry shouted. "I just let her sniff my blood, then she wanted to taste my saliva!"

"I'M GONNA STRANGLE YOU, BRAT!" Karkat chased the dirty human.

"DON'T YOU DARE, CRABBY!" Panini chased him.

MaKayla Stork raised her Chrono Staff and turned time backwards, forcing the fortress to rewind and settle back in place. "Nnnnh?! Déjà vu?!" Shimmy exclaimed.

"When it comes to turning back time, Ruford, it's best to only do a few minutes." Kayla told her son. Ruford had his mom's pinkish-blonde hair, blue shorts, and a matching shirt.

"Yeah, yeah, limitations, power, etc.."

"Oi, let me go, you old git!" Luffy squirmed when Chris tried to restrain him. "MUUUUM, Mr. Uno's harassing me!"

"Your mom's too lazy and Mason's too weak to control you, so I have to do it." Chris stated.

"ATTENTION, all Kids Next Door operatives!" someone shouted through a megaphone. He was Star Winkiebottom, a dark-skinned boy with mismatched yellow and black eyes, a tuxedo, and black and white hair. "It's almost lunch time! Get down here and eat so you have more energy to burn!"

"FOOOOOOD!" Shimmy and Luffy were excitedly racing down. Silica shot a glare at Aria and called off the chase for now. In moments, all the kids made their way down and waited for food cooked by Ichigo's Aunt Yuzu.

"Hm hm hm." Nebula giggled. "You've really got the talent, Star, taming all those little monsters."

"It comes with the job." Star replied humbly.

"It would work better if you made yourself more presentable." Death the Kid stated. "When are you going to dye the other side of your hair?!"

"When will you dye yours, Dad?"

Kid's heart shattered. "WAH HAH, I'm a failure as a role model!" He broke down and cried.

"Sigh, all great men break down eventually." Nebula sighed. "I still don't know why you call yourself Death the 'Kid,' though…"

* * *

 **We know very well by now our Nextgen Kids are monsters. So, their kids are even crazier monsters. And I would NOT want to do a whole series about them. XD**


End file.
